Shark: Finding Out
by Gate11au
Summary: Jessica Devlin and Sebastian Stark. Jess finding out what He said to Cutler during Dr. Laura. hope you like. is a friend ship fic


Choice #2: Write a one-shot fic that revolves around the relationship between Jessica Devlin and Sebastian Stark

_This was going to be for the __Shark Fan Fiction Writers Challenge! __Choice #2 but I just never post it I just was never sure it was right but with the news if the show no being pick up fore season 3 I decided to post it now. _

**Choice #2:** Write a one-shot fic that revolves around the relationship between Jessica Devlin and Sebastian Stark. You can make it romantic, friendship, whatever, it's up to you. Your challenge, however, is to make it seem canon! Canon in this respect means that it must seem believable, like its part of the TV series. Like in choice #1, the word count must be at least 1000 words with a limit of 4000 words.

Was going to post on /index.php but was having trouble up loading it. But if you are in to shark fan fic check out the site

First off I Know that some of dialog from the scene in Cutler office would not have been hared in the a joining room but I've taken some license with it

Second I know I change character POV a lot in the conversation between Devlin and Stark.

I don't own anything at all it belongs to CBS and co. Ect. Pls don't sue I have nothing of value.

**Set just after Dr. Laura **

Title: Finding out

As Jessica walked in to the HPCU it was clear that she had had a bad night she looked tired like she had not slept at all the convection with Laura keep replaying in her mind.

"_The other side lies Jessica" _but what got her the most was what she heard about stark and Cutler some of the roomers where getting kanda out there.

She was just getting In to her office when she hared the other coming in to the offices

" I Heard he treated to sue this office and Run for DA" came Raina voice

"No way" Jess sung back in to her office so they couldn't see her.

"Yep and that he destroy him coz he loved her"

"Now I know you pulling my leg coz even if he dose love her never tell cutler" Madelyn replied

" That what his sectary who was in his office told me and that he was ganna give her a six figer income at his new office"

"Sebastian would never say that the bit about suing to get back a cutler that I believe that cutler portably start the roomer about them to throw everybody off the fact that he had to back down on the plea agreement." Isaac joins the conversation.

"Well I saw them leaving office together last night" came Danny voice joining the conversation for the first time with a smugness that only he could pull off.

"No way like together together or I'll walk you to your car together" Riana asked

"Like there a difference together" Danny replied

"I thought they had a thing going" Madelyn spoke up

"There is no way he's got this thing angst in office romances" Raina defended him

"Oh come on he took fields apart he trended cutler and from what I here he totally destroyed fields lawyer for going after her if there not together they should be" Danny finished.

She could no believe what she was hearing there team discuss her and stark together it was just wrong.

"Well I wish I was a fly on the wall when he yelled a cutler." Isaac commented

"Well I'm glade you do coz this is the tape from cutler outer office and you can he section of the conversation from that day"

"How did you get that Danny" Madelyn asked

"I Know people"

This I have to see

"Let's take a look"

They all sat down in front off the TV.

"He we go" Danny pushed play

"_Are you out of your mind" stark voice rang out the door bang closed_

_Quite for a minute then _

"_We can fix that right now I'll send over my resignation" stark voice again_

_Then cutler Yell "well you can take Devlin too"_

"_I am I will and thank you" stark replied _

Jess step in to the room to see better

_More silence "then I'm never Kidding when I'm getting even buddy"_

"_nice working with Ya" the stark exit the office cutler not far be hide him._

She just strode there in shock he was actually willing to quite his job for her and take her with him. He really was amazing.

"Umm Jess how long have you been there" Danny asked her from across the room.

"Excuse me" she replied a left the room.

They all watch as she left the office without so much another word.

"What do you this she will do?" Isaac question hung in the air.

She knows he would be home still coz everyone always arrived at the office early to get a jump on everything.

She was about to knock on the door when Julie open it

"Oh hi Jess, Dad Jess is here" she yelled back over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Jess I was just getting ready to leave" he said as he walk towards the door

She came in and closed the door.

"We need to talk" was all she said

"Well if you want me that badly I'm your" stark smirked at her When she didn't reply

"You ok Jess you seam a little off" he asked she turned a way and looked out the large glass window be hide the safer

"Would you really have done it" she asked

"Done what Jess"

"Taken me with you" she turned to look him in the eyes

"Jess what are you talking about taken you with when I what?"

"When you got even with cutler" she step closer to him.

He swolwed hard not knowing how to answer her

"How do you know about that it never got that Far"

"It doesn't matter would you" she seamed desperate to know

_Why dose she have to keep staring at me_ he turned away from her

"I… Yes I would have I would have destroyed him and felids and would have made sure you were right there when it happen" he turned to face her "next to me" he finished

She could not believe what she had just hared it was like someone else was standing in front of her but in the last week since fields duality was reveled she been thinking it a lot when she thought about Sebastian.

"Why" she found her self asking as she closed the space he had put between them.

"I'd like to say it because I hate him that much or I'd do it for anyone in my team but really it because of you Jess" His bravado and the typical stark smugness was gone it was just this normal guy opening up to her in front of her and she could not believe it.

They both step forward and leaned in

"Sebastian why didn't you wake me" came Clair's voice as she came down the stairs

They jumped apart like to teenagers.

"I have to go" Jess announced and turns and almost runs out the house.

"What was that about?" Clair asked

"Got to go work" he grabbed his case and ran out the door just in time to see her car speed off.


End file.
